Heretofore no readily operable device has been available to assist a party in locating a particular residence, particularly at night in rural areas where the street lighting is inadequate or is non-existent. At such times considerable difficulties are encountered where the street numbers are not adequately lighted, or there are no numbers or lights available. As you attempt to locate a particular number under such conditions the need for this invention becomes apparent, particularly if an ambulance vehicle has been summoned, and the urgency of the patient's condition makes it critical that the ambulance be available promptly.
1. Field of the Invention
The purpose of this invention is to provide a structure which will make it possible for the occupants of an ambulance, or other interested party to readily locate a particular residence without the necessity of making inquiries of people in the general area of the desired residence as to where a particular residence is located, once the general area where the desired residence is located has been found.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A broad State of the Art Search has been conducted. The results of the Search did not reveal any devices comparable to Applicant's device or method by which a particular residence number could be located. The Art developed in the Search was directed primarily to devices to call attention to the fact that the party was using the signaling device in an effort to seek help, such as to advise that a vehicle was out of gas and needed gas, police or medical aid. Some of the patents located in the search were to advise of a certain condition, such as that a party had prevailed in a Bingo game; or to indicate that he was riding a bicycle and intended to make a turn in traffic, and was using an animated hand signal to advise others of that fact. Applicant's invention was not disclosed nor suggested in any way in the Search.